Vehicles can use fluid fuels in a vehicle propulsion system. The fluid fuels may evaporate when a temperature in a fuel tank rises. The vehicle may perform a diagnostic to detect leaks in a fuel line. Evaporated fluid fuel may generate noise during the diagnostic. Typically, the diagnostic is performed several hours after the vehicle has deactivated to allow the evaporated fuel to condense.